


May 23, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos scowled before he used a tentacle from his mouth to hit the Metropolis villain.





	May 23, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos scowled before he used a tentacle from his mouth to hit the Metropolis villain and prevented her from harming Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
